


Mirrors and Wooden Floors

by orphan_account



Series: NSFW [5]
Category: Block B
Genre: Bingle Bingle, Dancer!Reader, F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-24
Updated: 2016-06-24
Packaged: 2018-07-17 22:44:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7289050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minhyuk's eyes have been following you while you dance, and you love it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mirrors and Wooden Floors

**Author's Note:**

> I’ve never written for Minhyuk before, so it took me a while to figure it out. I struggled with it a lot. I hope it’s ok. :/ (The blanks are for your name.)
> 
> (Originally for my Tumblr, @cute-kyunggie.)
> 
> Thanks!  
> ~Jinxxie

The bass vibrates through the air as ‘Bingle Bingle’ plays for, what feels like, the hundredth time today. Sweat drips from every one of your pores as you work hard to keep up with the intense choreography. You’ve been at it for over an hour and a half now, so saying that you’re exhausted would be an understatement. As soon as the song finishes again the choreographer claps his hands.

“Good work; take the rest of the day off. We’ll pick back up tomorrow morning.” He announces. A sigh of relief falls from your lips as you squat down on the floor, and you sigh again when the cool wood meets your tired, overworked legs. You lay back on the floor, letting to wood cool down your back and arms as you spread out.

This is your second week working with Minhyuk and Yukwon for their song, and so far you’ve had a lot of fun doing it; the choreography is great, the other dancer they hired with you is friendly enough, and the boys themselves are very fun to be around. But there has been a sort of...tension between you and Minhyuk.

He hadn’t even asked your name yet when he chose you as his dance partner, and his eyes, those dark, devilish eyes, follow you most of the day; whether you’re dancing or walking or even simply standing by the water cooler. The intensity behind those eyes would only grow deeper while the two of you dance, and you honestly don’t know how to feel about it.

“Still having fun, ____?” Minhyuk asks as he sits down beside you. You nod to him.

“Yeah, but I’m a lot more tired than I expected.” You admit, stretching your arms out to alleviate some of the soreness. While doing so, you accidently brush your fingers along Minhyuk’s thigh. “Oh, sorry!” You say quickly, not wanting to look like a creep. A wide smirk crosses his lips.

“Don’t worry, I don’t mind.” His tone sends shivers down your spine, and even without looking up to him you know what look he has on his face. It’s the same predatory stare that he had when you met; you’re sure of it. There was just something about those eyes…

“Yeah, whatever.” You reply, trying to ignore the feeling of his eyes on you. The two of you are silent until Yukwon and his dancer stand up.

“We’re heading out.” Yukwon announces, waving goodbye to his dancer as she walks out the door. He returns his attention to you and Minhyuk. “Are you two leaving soon?”

“No.” Minhyuk replies before you can even open your mouth.

“What?” You ask, shocked.

“We’re staying here to work a bit longer.” Minhyuk explains to his friend, totally ignoring your huff of annoyance. Yukwon smiles at you remorsefully, as if to say that he understands how you feel. 

“Alright then.” Yukwon says, turning to the door. “Good luck, ____!”

When the door closes, you turn to Minhyuk. “Really? Why are we staying later?” You spit, angry as hell.

“Because,” Minhyuk stands up and extends his hand out to you. “the dance needs work.” You take his hand angrily. He pulls you to your feet, but doesn’t let go of your hand. A smirk spreads on his lips. “In fact, there’s a move or two that I want to try out.”

‘That look again…’ You think.

“Okay…” He leads you to the centre of the room before turning to face you. “What about the music?”

“We don’t need it.” He informs, maneuvering you so that you’re facing him. “Now, put your arms around my neck.” You scoot closer to him and tentatively wrap your arms around the back of his neck, pulling the two of you closer together. “Good.” He praises. His breath mingles with yours due to the lack of space between you, and more shivers find their way down your back. Minhyuk chuckles.

“Getting antsy, huh?” He teases, making you scowl.

“Well I can’t help it, you’re literally on me.” You point out. He rolls his eyes.

“No…” His hands grip your hips and pull your body flush against his. “Now I’m on you.” 

The breath catches in your throat when your eyes meet his; they’re darker than normal, filled with a sort of hunger that you’ve never seen before. It made something stir within you. His lips curl back into that sly smirk again, and you make an executive decision:

“Fuck it.”

Your hand fists into his soft hair roughly as you pull him forward, closing the space between the two of you. He smirks into the kiss, kissing you back hungrily. His tongue runs along your bottom lip and you don’t hesitate to open up to him, letting him explore your mouth and nip at your lips.

The room feels like it’s spinning, and the dizzying sensation makes the situation so much hotter. Minhyuk’s hands slip under the bottom of your tee-shirt, drawing random patterns into the skin while your hands find the hem of his shirt. You pull back from the kiss for long enough slip his shirt over his head and toss it away, earning you a feral sound from the back of his throat. 

His lips work their way down your jaw, kissing and nipping at the skin there. Your breath comes out in a gasp as he moves down to your neck, leaving marks that will take days to fade properly. He works his way down to your collarbone before your shirt joins his on the floor, accompanied by your bra soon after. The chilly air makes your nipples hard, and Minhyuk doesn’t hesitate to play with them; pinching and massaging them.

“Get on your knees.” He commands softly, pushing lightly on the top of your shoulder in encouragement. You drop to your knees gently and watch with hungry eyes as he pulls the hem of his basketball shorts down enough for his thick length to spring out. If you weren’t wet before, then you definitely are now, because just looking at that monster makes your core tingle with excitement. 

Before he even has to say anything, you grab it at the base and start pressing soft kisses to the head. Soft grunts come from the man above you, letting you know that you’re doing exactly what he wanted. You lick a stripe along the underside of his cock before swirling your tongue around the tip, reveling in the gasp that Minhyuk lets out.

“Don’t tease, babe.” He says, tangling his fingers into your hair and pushing his cock into your mouth. You take his length as far as you can before pulling back to lick the head again, then taking him back into your mouth. The rhythm you set is quick, hollowing out your cheeks and sucking roughly the whole time.

The fingers buried in your hair push your head farther towards his crotch, making more of his length slide into your hot mouth. You slowly remove your hand from his cock and relocate it to his thigh as you relax your throat; taking him all the way in. The skin of his lower stomach touches your nose when you stop, humming in satisfaction when he lets out a broken groan. His thighs tense up under your hands and he tugs at your hair. “Stop, I don’t want to cum yet.”

You release his dick with a wet ‘pop’ and sit back on your legs, watching him pull his shorts and boxers down the rest of the way. Your eyes are still focused on his cock as he motions for you to lay back on the cool floor, and as soon as you do, he kneels down between your open legs. He leans over you, supporting himself with a hand planted next to your head. Being under him like this makes you squirm.

“Let’s get these off of you…” He mutters, tracing his fingers down your stomach and down to the waistband of your black workout leggings. A teasing thumbs dip below the elastic, slowly massaging your hipbones. “I really love these tights on you, by the way. They make that ass of yours look amazing.” His works make you moan, which catches both of you off guard. The smirk from earlier returns to his face. “Like it when I talk, baby?” 

You nod enthusiastically as he slides your leggings and panties off, leaving you exposed to the chilly air of the practice room. Minhyuk starts leaving a trail of kisses and love bites down your stomach, stopping to leave a dark hickie above your hipbone. His hands slide up and down your thighs as his hot breath starts to get closer to your hot core.

“Please…fuck me, Minhyuk.” You whimper, trying desperately to get what you want. Minhyuk chuckles.

“If that’s really what you want.”

His fingers slide into you, stretching and prodding at the sensitive places inside of you; the moans and whines that you let out only fuel his actions, making him go harder and faster. Soon two fingers turn to three, and you’re positively mewling, begging him even more than before. His fingers pull out of you, leaving you feeling empty. He scoots closer in between your legs and hooks one over his shoulder.

“Are you ready, babe?” He asks, voice thick. You can only nod. 

His cock slowly slides into you, making a loud moan slip from your lips. He chuckles as he pushes in the rest of the way, filling you entirely with his thick length; it stretches you in a way so delicious that it takes the breath out of your lungs. He pulls out slowly before thrusting back in, setting a slow, but intense pace that makes your toes curl. The pace speeds up a little with each trust, slowly but surely driving you mad.

You let out a loud cry of Minhyuk’s name when his fingers find your clit; massaging it roughly as his thrusts become erratic. 

“I’m close.” He grunts into your ear, biting down on the skin below it. You shudder at his words as you reach your climax, calling out his name loudly. His thrusts speed up, pushing him over the edge and making him cum deep inside of you. The feeling itself makes you moan, helping you stay in your euphoric state a little bit longer.

He pulls out of you and joins you on the floor, panting. The only thing to be heard in the practice room now is your and Minhyuk’s laboured breathing, echoing off the walls and mirrors before settling back into your ears.

‘Did I seriously just fuck him?’ You think, turning your head to look at the spent man next to you. Your eyes scan over his flushed cheeks and sweaty skin, trying to let the situation at hand sink in a little more. You just fucked Lee Minhyuk, B-Bomb...so now what?

Minhyuk’s lips curl up into a smile.

“Shit.” He says breathlessly, turning his head to meet your gaze. “That was awesome.” His contagious smile spreads across your lips as well; any discomfort you felt before somehow vanishes.

“I really am, aren’t I?” You ask jokingly, making him laugh.

“You actually are.” He replies, standing up and beginning the hunt for the ‘lost’ clothes. “We should go to dinner.”

You look up to him, surprised.

“We should?” You ask, standing to join him in his search. He only nods, bending down to scoop up your clothes and toss them to you.

“We should. It’ll be fun.” He says with a smirk. You roll your eyes.

“Fine; but the clothes stay on.” You say, hooking your bra and sliding your panties on.

“Aye-aye.” He says with a playful salute. 

The two of you finish dressing in peace, minds still buzzing a bit from your previous engagements. He finishes dressing a few seconds after and leads you out to the street, waving down a taxi for you. The two of you say your goodbyes quickly, stumbling over words as you exchange Kakao id’s to discuss the dinner date later on.

You sigh deeply when the taxi door closes behind you; both out of relief and thoughtfulness...would you and Minhyuk actually work out? Or was this just a one time thing? Will you actually like each other after a date?

The thoughts leave your mind as the taxi pulls up in front of your apartment building; they’re questions for another time. For now, you need a long shower and sleep. And as you strip naked for the second time today you realize something…you’ve fucking won either way.


End file.
